


Arthur's Teddy Bear

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a man who will do anything to get what he wants.  Between his hardened demeanor and the one night stands...he's forgotten what it's like to let go, to put your heart and soul into loving someone.  While Gaius is laying on his death bed, he gives Arthur an old teddy bear, the same teddy bear that Arthur dragged around everywhere as a kid.  Arthur doesn't understand the importance of the teddy bear, but he finds out soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for BBC Merlin Fest week 2 day 7 special round: Collaboration
> 
> It is dedicated to my partner, Ashley a.k.a twoheartsonerose, who did a picspam for the story!
> 
> Go Team Arthur!!!

“Arthur m’boy, come here. I have something to give you.”

“Hey Gaius, how are you feeling today?” Arthur asked in a whisper.  He lowered himself into the chair next to the hospital bed. Gaius, an old friend of the family had fallen ill with a lung disease a year ago.  The doctors had given him six months.  The old man fought like a champion, but Arthur knew he could only fight for so long.

“I’ve had better days—“ That was always his answer, “—But my time is drawing close,” Gaius reached for Arthur’s hand.  Arthur took it gently in his.  He wouldn’t--couldn’t--say anything past the lump in his throat.  Gaius had been like a second father to him while his father was off being Mr. Corporate.

“Gaius—“

“Now listen. This wall you have up. It needs to go. Don’t hide behind it anymore. By your age I had a woman to call my own and a happy life.”

Arthur looked down at his shoes and stared at them. It wasn’t his fault he was too much of a coward to open up and love someone past the one night stands.

“Arthur…” Gaius squeezed his hand to get his attention.  Arthur looked up through his blonde fringe, eyes brimming with tears he refused to spill, “…under the bed there’s an old hat box.  Could you grab it for me?”

Arthur nodded with a sniff and ducked under the bed for the container. He resurfaced with a round, blue and white box. The design was faded with age.  He set the box on the bed next to Gaius.

“Open it,” Gaius whispered with a watery smile.

Arthur didn’t know what to expect. An old family photo album? Office supplies? One of Gaius’ weird books on “The Old Religion”?

When he peeled back the lid and peered inside, he was momentarily shocked.

“Um…” Arthur reached in and pulled out a ratty, old teddy bear.  Its short fur was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black, and it stuck up at small, odd angles.  It wore a red scarf around its neck and while Arthur would normally find old dolls or stuffed animals creepy, this one actually had a charming face. Its dark plastic eyes still sparkled and it had abnormally large ears.

“You don’t recognize him, do you?” Arthur shook his head, looking to Gaius for answers. “You’ll find out soon enough…Arthur?” Arthur waited while Gaius let out a wet cough.  He reached for a glass of water, offering it to the old man.  He took it and Arthur waited until he was ready to continue.

“Arthur, would you grant a dying man his last wish?”

Arthur suppressed a whimper and nodded, “Anything for you Gaius.”

“Don’t forget about the curious little boy who used to watch the stars and ask me a million questions, many that I couldn’t answer.  The boy who would find injured animals and nurse them to health.  The boy who loved without bias.  I’ve been watching you grow Arthur and I fear that that little boy is long gone.” Gaius was wheezing after his little speech.  Arthur laid a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Gaius…that little boy _is_ gone… I grew up.”

Gaius closed his eyes and shook his head, “No, Arthur, you never lose that part of you. You only forget. Don’t forget Arthur.”

Arthur sat with Gaius until the old man had drifted off to sleep. He sat until the nurses came in to turn off the machines.  Arthur didn’t shed a tear, and as Gaius’ words flooded back to him, Arthur became inexplicably nervous.

He practically jogged to his car; the hat box with the ragtag teddy bear inside was tucked under his arm.

He placed the box in the back seat after he took the bear out.  Arthur sat in the dark car gazing at the bear in front of him.

_You don’t recognize him, do you?_

“No Gaius,” Arthur sighed, “Why’d you give me a stupid stuffed animal? Of all the things…” Arthur heaved a heavy sigh and was startled when he saw a gleam of orange in the bear’s eye.

He whipped around, perhaps it was a passing car but he was parked far away from anyone else.  He looked back at the bear, “What’s so special about you, huh?” Arthur asked the bear.

He carefully tossed it into the back seat and as he drove away he decided he needed something to numb the hurricane of emotions that were swirling inside him.

 

Arthur was walking out of the 24 hour convenient store with crisps, a handful of candy bars, ice cream, and the strongest liquor he could find.  Placing the bag of goodies in the passenger seat, he pulled away from the shop and headed for home.

He would usually enjoy a peaceful, quiet car ride, but the silence was too eerie and didn’t distract his mind from Gaius.  Arthur clicked on the radio.  Classic rock played softly from the speakers.  He remembered summer evenings cooking with Gaius or reenacting _Risky Business_ ’ “Old Time Rock N’ Roll”.  He changed the station.  Top 40 began playing; at least it didn’t trigger memories.

Arthur mindlessly drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, thinking of the alcohol that sat next to him and snacking unhealthily on the candy in front of the TV as he mindlessly flipped through the channels until he landed on some documentary on WWII or something.

The car in front was driving extremely slowly.  Arthur squinted, but he couldn’t see the driver.

_Probably some old lady._

He turned on his blinker.  Glancing in the mirror he saw no cars behind him, only a silhouette of messy hair.

He passed the car, _yes old lady…wait…_

Arthur pivoted in his seat while being careful not to swerve.

“What the hell!”  He caught another glimpse of the silhouette, this time noting that, yes there was a person in his back seat and yes he was naked.

Arthur quickly pulled over, “Who the fuck are you?”  He turned on the lights in his car.  The stranger winced at the sudden brightness and shielded his eyes.

“Now that’s not very nice. You shouldn’t swear,” the stranger said.  His voice sounded raspy, like he hadn’t spoken in days.

“I shouldn’t--?  What the bloody hell are you doing in my car?”

“Well that’s no better…you should try ‘darn tootin’’ or ‘fudge’. Those are much more appealing.”

Arthur stared at the man like he had two heads.  He may not be some alien from space, but the fact that he was naked and not making a lick of sense was just as weird. “I…what?  I will swear whichever way I like, but I think the more important matter at hand is why are you in my car, why are you naked, and _who_ are you?”  Arthur watched the man as his face scrunched up in contemplation.

Then he gave Arthur a sly smirk, “Is this a trick question?”

“A trick…alright that’s it, get out—“ Arthur exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“What?”

“—You heard me, get out of my car!”

“But...don’t you want me?” The stranger asked, his eyes wide with hurt and fear.

“Want you? I don’t even _know_ you.”

The stranger worried his bottom lip. His eyes, which Arthur saw were a brilliant blue, looked down at his hands that rested atop the hat box.  Thankfully he had the decency to cover his private bits with the box.  The fringe of his black hair fell to his eyebrows and curled behind his ears.

Arthur heaved a sigh and mentally kicked himself for what he was about to do. “Look, I don’t know why you’re in my car…naked…or why you’re being so cryptic with me, but because I’ve already had a rough day, the least I can do is…give you a ride back to your place.”

He frowned, “My place?”

Arthur nodded, “Yes, your home?” The man stared at him blankly, “Let me guess…you don’t have a home?”

He shook his head, his mop of curls shaking with it.

“Alright…alright…I can’t believe I’m doing this. You can—stay at my place for the night.”

The stranger’s head snapped up, a broad smile spread across his face, “Really?”

“Yes, but _only_ for tonight. Then we’ll get you situated once you can remember something about your life.” Arthur turned back around in his seat, “Now stop talking before I change my mind.” He clicked off the light and put his car into drive.

‘It’s like an adventure, huh?” The man asked.

“Uh, sure…if sitting naked in a stranger’s car is an adventure for you,” he replied with a huff. “How did you get in anyway?”

Arthur glanced at the rearview mirror in time to see the stranger shrug, “Dunno, I just... _poofed_.”

“Poofed?”

“Yup.”

“What’s your name?”

There was silence and Arthur wondered if he _poofed_ out of the car, but looking into the mirror he saw that the stranger looked utterly lost and confused.

“I…I think it starts with an ‘M’.”

“You think? Are you drunk or on something? Do you need medical care?”

Arthur felt pressure on his seat as the strangers leaned forward, “Oh no, I don’t need medical attention.  I just—oh!”

Arthur jerked the steering wheel, thinking the man had seen something in the road, “What? What?!”

“Merlin.”

“What?”

“My name is Merlin.”

“Well, Jesus, Merlin…don’t scare me like that when I’m driving.”

“Sorry, but I only just remembered.”  This guy definitely had some sort of problem.  Arthur had to admit.  He felt bad for _Merlin_.  He truly looked lost, like _he_ didn’t even know how he got in Arthur’s car.

Merlin made a small noise in the back of his throat, like he wanted to speak but was afraid to. Arthur glanced in the rearview mirror, “Go ahead, what were you going to say?”

He watched as Merlin’s eyes darted around the car before they looked down, “You don’t remember me…do you?”  Arthur’s heart stopped when he looked in the mirror again, Merlin’s eyes looking right at him.  They were sad, hoping eyes. 

Arthur sat silently for a moment. What did he say to that? He honestly couldn’t place this man, but it was obvious Merlin knew him.  “No I—Merlin, I’m sorry.  I really don’t know who you are, but you—you obviously know me.  Could you tell me how?”

Merlin shook his head, “I don’t think you’d understand.”  He was silent for the rest of the car ride to Arthur’s flat.  He felt awful, _terrible,_ that he couldn’t remember this man.  He told himself that maybe in the morning Merlin will realize he’s not where he is supposed to be and that he doesn’t know Arthur at all. 

Clearly, this guy has had a rough night.

 

Merlin woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the living room window.  The blankets he slept in were a warm cocoon that he welcomed gratefully.  After years of being wrapped in warm fur and fabric, the harsh coldness of none shocked Merlin.  Though, the soft pants and t-shirt that Arthur gave him were very helpful in keeping him warm.

He heard movement from Arthur’s room, _his Arthur_. 

Merlin was only slightly upset that Arthur didn’t recognize him.  Sure, he didn’t look like the teddy bear he used to drag around the house and have adventures with, but you’d think he would at least _feel_ something.  Merlin surely did.  He felt the pull and tug of years of friendship.  He only wished Arthur did too.

Merlin sat up as Arthur walked into the kitchen, his hair was a golden tangle of bed head.  His wonderful blue eyes were clouded with sleep.

“Good morning, Arthur!”

Arthur winced at Merlin’s cheerfulness, “’Mornin’, and can you keep it down a tad? It’s too early for such happiness.”

Merlin frowned, maybe this wasn’t his Arthur.  The Arthur he knew would get up at the crack of dawn to play Cowboys and Indians.  Then again, this Arthur was much older.  He no longer had a round face of angelic innocence, but a strong jaw and hardened eyes.  Merlin wanted to run up and hug Arthur, to help chase away the frown lines and make him smile again.  He wanted to hear Arthur laugh so much that he had tears of joy streaming down his face.  He wanted Arthur to be _Arthur_ , not some boring old version.

He decided to play Arthur’s game, “Um,” he began in a whisper.  He knew Arthur heard, because he had looked up at Merlin with a quirked eyebrow, “What’s for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Oh, I know! Waffles, they are, after all, your favorite,” he said in a whisper.  By this point Arthur was staring at him with confusion…or was it wonder.  It was hard to see the rest of his face past the coffee cup.

“How did you know waffles were my favorite?” Arthur asked, his voice definitely not in a whisper.

“Shh! We’re supposed to be quiet, remember? Geesh, can’t even remember your own rules.” Merlin threw the blankets off him and padded over to the kitchen counter.  Arthur’s eyes rounded a bit.  _Why does he look scared of me?_   “So…waffles?”

Arthur put his cup down, “Su—“ Merlin glared at him.  He really was bad at keeping his voice down.  Arthur cleared his throat and tried again, “—Sure…I have some in the freezer,” he whispered.  After giving Merlin a concerned look he turned to his fridge and pulled out a box of waffles.  Merlin couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled in him, that was before he saw the ice cream in the freezer.  He was by Arthur’s side in no time. Merlin reached in to grab the delicious, frozen treat.

“You didn’t tell me you had ice cream!” He said in an excited whisper.

Arthur whispered back, “I didn’t think it was important?”

“Not important? Waffles and ice cream are the best!”  Arthur watched him as he set the ice cream on the counter.  When he realized that Arthur hadn’t moved he looked around the kitchen, “Well…you gunna make the waffles?”

“How do you know so much about me?”

Merlin tilted his head. _Should I tell him? Will he understand?_

“I just…I’m really good at reading people.”

“I can see that…” he said with a whisper.  It made Merlin’s stomach do weird flip flops knowing that Arthur was still playing along with him, doing what he used to do when he was a child.

It wasn’t long before their waffles were done.  Merlin watched as Arthur bit into his syrup covered breakfast.  It was the most wonderful thing to watch Arthur’s eyes light up with delight as he scooped ice cream onto his plate.  He was so happy for Arthur, that he had a wide smile on his face, his cheeks hurting from it.

When their breakfast was done, they sat on the couch, their stomachs full of waffles and ice cream.  “Merlin?” Their whispering game had finished when they both were eating.  Their excitement over the delicious meal overpowered the ability to continue to whisper.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Um…” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “…I think it’s time to take you home.”

Merlin’s heart sank and for some reason he couldn’t talk. There was a lump in his throat.

Arthur saw how much his words affected Merlin, “Merlin…it’s not personal, it’s just.  I mean, you seem like a nice guy and all, but…you have a home, you can’t live here.”

“But that’s thing,” Merlin began, “I _don’t_ have a home.  _You_ are my home.”

Arthur’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Merlin sank back into the couch.  How did he explain that he was Arthur’s teddy bear? How did he tell him that he was the one he dragged everywhere; the supermarket, the football games, even sleepovers!  How did he explain that whenever Arthur was scared of the dark or missed his mom and dad that Merlin was the one he hugged tight, the one who soaked up the tears?

“Merlin?”

Merlin hadn’t realized he was crying, the tears slowly falling down his cheeks, “Arthur--,” he said with a sniffle, “—I don’t want you to hate me or reject me.”

He looked taken aback and offended that Merlin would think such a thing, but Merlin knew once he told Arthur, he would kick him out faster than Merlin could say ‘I’m sorry’.

“I know so much about you because I grew up with you.”

Arthur tilted his head, “We knew each other when we were little? Are you sure? I remember all my friends and—“

“No, Arthur…I wasn’t one of your playmates.  I was…I am…” Merlin sighed. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.  “I—I’m your teddy bear…”

 

Arthur watched as Merlin turned away from him, like he was bracing himself for a punch. 

His teddy bear.

_His teddy bear._

What did that even—

“Wait…not the—you can’t be, _the teddy bear Gaius gave me_?!” He didn’t mean to shout, and he immediately regretted it after Merlin flinched away from him, but Gaius…oh Gaius…leave him to his Old Religion tricks in order to make Arthur be true to his promise.

Surely his belief in the religion can’t be _that_ real.  No. Arthur refused to believe this crazed man. “Is this some sort of joke? Do you think this is funny?”

Merlin looked taken aback and he flinched at Arthur’s words, “No, no. Never! I just—“

“What? Thought it would be funny to prey on a man who just lost a loved one? Thought you could take advantage of me so you can sleep in my house and eat my food?” Arthur had stood up and was pointing an accusing finger at Merlin.  He was absolutely livid. How dare this man think Arthur could be played like a fool.

Merlin’s mouth opened and closed, searching for words.  The tears were silently pouring down his face and he was frightened…so frightened he was shaking. “Ar—Arthur, I was only…I _am_  your teddy bear! Don’t you remember? Who else could know waffles are your favorite breakfast food? Who else could—“

“A psychotic person, that’s who! You must’ve stalked me you must’ve, oh my god, did you visit Gaius?” Arthur lurched forward, grabbed Merlin’s arm, and pulled him up from the couch. “Did you talk to him? Did you bother him?”

Merlin shook his head vigorously, trying, but failing, to release Arthur’s grip, “I swear,” he cried, “Arthur please, I was only trying—“

“Out!” Arthur yelled, releasing Merlin.  “Get out of my house, now!”

Merlin looked from his feet, to the couch, and back to Arthur.  His eyes were wet with tears and he rubbed his arm where Arthur had held him, probably a little too tight… _no, Arthur, this man is crazy and bothered Gaius to give him information.  He needs to leave. Don’t feel sorry for him._

He watched as Merlin backed away from Arthur, slowly.  His head still down, he shuffled to the door.  With one last look to Arthur and a small whimper, he was gone, the door closing silently behind him.

Arthur looked about his flat.  The blankets on the couch were still unfolded from Merlin’s slumber, the kitchen smelled of warm waffles, and the hat box the teddy bear had come in was sitting on the counter.  He walked over to it and peered inside, wondering if there was a letter from Gaius, possibly explaining this catastrophe of a mess. 

The hat box was empty, no note hidden inside, and also no teddy bear.  He panicked, was Merlin telling the truth? Did he just send a teddy bear reincarnated out into the world? No, wait, he threw the bear into the backseat of his car.  Arthur let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his car keys. 

Arthur stepped out into the bright sunlight. He closed his eyes against the warmth and breathed in the fresh air of a new spring day.  Unlocking is car, he ducked into the backseat to grab the bear…but when his eyes adjusted to the shade of the car, he didn’t see the bear on the seat.

He looked underneath the back seats, under the front seats, in the pockets behind the front seats, in the boot of the car…nothing. The teddy bear was gone.  He stood up so suddenly he knocked his head on the frame of the car and rubbed it as he searched the ground outside, the sidewalk, and the front steps.  No teddy bear.

The panic rose in Arthur again.  He looked up and down the street for Merlin, but there was no sign of him. _Shit. Holy shit…Arthur you—you’ve really done it this time._

How could he have doubted Gaius’ beliefs? He knew Gaius believed in guardian angels and wood nymphs, so why would a teddy bear turning into a man be any different.  The look of pure terror and sincerity in Merlin’s eyes should’ve been enough, and Arthur had _hurt_ Merlin…he had grabbed him and yelled at him.  He told him to leave. He told him to leave with no shoes on, no jacket. Nothing.

Arthur rushed back to his flat, put on proper shoes and grabbed his jacket.  He ran back outside but stopped when he got back to the end of the street. Where would Merlin go? He didn’t know this world, he could be anywhere.

Arthur stopped and leaned against a garden gate.  Okay, he’s Arthur’s teddy bear, _jesus, his teddy bear_ , so he would probably go somewhere familiar.  There are only so many places he could go, and it was a good thing Arthur still lived in his childhood town. 

 

Merlin found it somewhat reassuring that Arthur never left his hometown, or else he would be completely lost.  He still shook with the fear Arthur instilled in him.  Arthur had never yelled at him before.  Merlin had always been his best friend, his comrade on the high tides, his sidekick when facing the villains…and now he was a _liar_ a _psychotic person_. 

He shook his head, he wasn’t these things…Arthur was just, confused, that’s all.  He didn’t understand and Merlin didn’t know how to make him understand.  He can’t turn back into the teddy bear then back into his human form by will itself to prove his point.  It didn’t work that way.

Where would he go? What would he do…he was alone in the world now.  His purpose was to come back to Arthur and save him from himself.  He failed.  Merlin failed his Arthur.

Merlin’s chest hurt and his breathing was shorter.  These new human feelings were awful and he didn’t know how to work them properly.  How did he make the pain go away? How did he stop the tears from falling?

When he looked up next he saw that he was at a playground, but not just any playground.  This was the rocky seas of the ocean, the Wild West, space unexplored…this was his and Arthur’s playground.  He smiled at the familiarity and the memories the park gave him.  He could sit here and think…think about what he would do, where he would go.

Mothers came in and out of the park with their children.  For some reason unknown to Merlin, they stayed away from the swing set where he was perched, even if the kids asked to swing! He really didn’t understand the world…how would he get on without Arthur? He was counting on him to show Merlin how to be a normal human.

Merlin wasn’t sure how long he was sitting on the swing before he heard footsteps behind him.  They weren’t normal footsteps, more like someone slapping the ground, like they’d been running—

“Merlin!”

Merlin twisted the swing around when he heard the familiar voice.  Arthur was running towards him, his hair stuck to his forehead and he was breathing heavy, “Merlin…thank _god_. I thought you’d gone off somewhere where I couldn’t find you.”

“This is the only place I know.  This is my home.  I wouldn’t know where else to go,” Merlin said, his heart did that weird constricting thing again.  Last time it did this Merlin cried.

Arthur sat in the swing next to him, “Listen…I—I’m sorry, Merlin.  I didn’t mean to yell at you, and I _definitely_ didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay?” Arthur reached out to touch Merlin’s arm where he had grabbed him.  Merlin didn’t pull away, he let Arthur touch him.  This kind of touch was soothing, soft and delicate.  The only real touch he wanted from Arthur was his arms around Merlin, hugging him tight.  Hugging always took care of the bad feelings.

Merlin leaned his head on the chain of the swing and he looked at Arthur, “Why’d you come looking for me?”

“Because I realized you were telling the truth,” Arthur sighed.  He looked down at his hands in shame.

Merlin reached out and put his hand in Arthur’s, “I didn’t mean to—to scare you.  I just…I didn’t know _how_ to tell you.  Gaius had kept me in his room on the dresser and every morning he would tell me about you.”

Arthur’s head snapped up, “Me? What did he say?”

“That you had changed.  That he was worried you wouldn’t be able to love again and that you let the grown up inside of you crush the child. He said you were acting like a snob…is that true?”

Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand to rub his face.  When he let his hands drop he had tears in his eyes, “I think ‘snob’ is a bit of an understatement.”

“Well what did Gaius mean?”

Arthur sighed, “You remember the story ‘A Christmas Carol’?” Merlin nodded, “Well, I guess I kind of became a Scrooge.  I only had one thought on my mind and that was to be number one, to make all the money and who cares about who I crush along the way.  I lost friends and possible colleagues…I, man, I slept with people…had one night stands that meant nothing…”

“One…night stands?” Merlin cocked his head.

Arthur couldn’t suppress the chuckle, “I had sex with them for one night and never saw them again.”

Merlin’s face fell and he felt embarrassed, “Oh.”

“Jesus, why didn’t I realize this? Why couldn’t I—“ Arthur stood up abruptly, his fingers running through his hair, making it stand up at odd angles. Merlin rushed to his side.  He stood behind Arthur, putting his arms around the blonde’s middle, hugging his back to Merlin’s chest.  “—Merlin, what?”

“Hugs make everything better,” he whispered into to the back of Arthur’s neck.  Arthur laughed and twisted around in Merlin’s arms.  He returned the hug and it was like they were back in Arthur’s childhood bedroom, hidden under the bed sheets, talking about what adventures they’d have the next day. Of course Merlin could never answer, but he remembered all the stories and he remembered Arthur hugging him close, like he was doing right now.  His face buried in Merlin’s neck, his arms wrapped so tightly he could barely breathe, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“For what? The hug?”

Arthur chuckled, “Yeah…the hug.” Moments later Arthur let go and backed away, holding Merlin’s shoulders, “Let’s head back to my place.  We’ll have pasta for dinner.”

Merlin’s eyes lit up, “With meatballs?”

“Of course, how else would you make it?”

Merlin bounced on his toes and unable to contain his excitement he jumped into Arthur’s arms again.  Merlin could feel it, the kid in Arthur, he was coming back.  He was finally letting go…he was starting to see _his_ Arthur, the true Arthur.  They walked back to Arthur’s flat, his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, while Merlin still had his tight hold around Arthur’s middle. 

 

It wasn’t long until Arthur got his act together.  He called old friends and colleagues and made amends with anyone he could.  While some didn’t answer him or told him off, most of them, including his sister, forgave him.  He already had plans to go out with some of them and really make the effort to be a better person.

He learned patience from Merlin, who was the most patient person he had ever met.  In fact, all he had to do was be near Merlin and he would instantly feel calm.  Maybe it was Merlin’s eyes, always lit up with excitement, or maybe it was his smile, the contagious smile that made Arthur forget all the bad.

This impossible man who came into Arthur’s life and completely changed his world.  Merlin was learning human life well.  Arthur helped him understand emotions and how to control them.  He taught him how to cook, which was Merlin’s favorite thing.  He made such a mess when he cooked, getting it all over his clothes and hair, but he smiled all the way through.

He always thought it would be like in the movies where they would turn back to their original form when their job was done.  That right when he was beginning to accept Merlin as his best friend, he would _poof_ back into a teddy bear and leave Arthur alone, clutching the bear screaming for Merlin to come back.

Despite all of Arthur’s worrying, Merlin stayed human.  He had no desire to be the stuffed animal he used to be.  He told Arthur over and over that he wanted to stay by his side forever, as a human.  One of the reasons was because the hugs were better.

The other reason Merlin didn’t want to change was because he loved Arthur, and he wanted to live out the rest of his life side by side with him.  One last big adventure, for the both of them.


End file.
